Minato
by Keyote
Summary: Minato, at age six, comes to live in the Hidden Leaf Village where outsider's aren't welcomed. Can he prove himself to the villager's and help a young Hyuga girl find her own place in the world. MinaHina, ItaSaku.
1. Outsider

I don't own Minato. Er, I mean Naruto! My bad.

This story may be a little complicated though I hope not, so I'll try by best to explain it now.

Minato replaces Naruto as the main character in the storyline. Naruto will not exist in this telling, at least I don't plan on him existing. He was born in the Hidden Light Village located far to the north in the Land of Aurora's (borrowed from my fan-fic story Precious Bonds). At age 6, he is found by Kakashi and taken to live in Hidden Leaf Village. Unlike Naruto who was never very bright (I blame his lack of a good upbringing), Minato is rather smart for his age, his problem is he's way to nice and forgiving for his own good. That's not a bad thing, but living as a ninja, that sort of thing will cause trouble.

In canon, Kushina is Minato's wife. But in this version, When Kushina is introduced after Kakashi brings Minato to the village, she is 30 years old (I'm assuming that would be her age when Naruto was 6) and is the Fourth Hokage of the village. Though she was born in the Hidden Whirlpool Village, in this story her mother was a sister to the Third Hokage, Sarutobi. Because of this, she was welcomed as a full member of the village and when she was old enough, her strength and popularity made her rise as the 4th easy. She adopts Minato and raises him like a son.

I'm also going to switch Sasuke and Itachi around. Sasuke will be the older brother who is filled with hate. He believes that the Uchiha clan is waisting away under the current order in the village. He wants to stage a coup de ta and bring the clan into full power and control. When his father refuses, he takes a mission to get away and cool off. It is on this mission that he meets Madara and learns of the Mangekyou Sharigan. Once he has obtained it, he attacks and wipes out his clan, believing that it has become tainted and it will be up to him to revive a pure clan. He leaves the village and later joins Akatsuki.

Itachi is spared for one simple reason, Sasuke wants him to become stronger and fight one day to see which side of the ideals they both have are the true ideals. Sasuke's need for absolute power and control or Itachi's cooperation and peacful beliefs. Itachi dosen't become as bad as Sasuke was in canon, though he does keep his distance from people, choosing not to make friends for fear Sasuke will return before he is ready to fight him and take those friends away to further hurt Itachi.

All hidden villages have a dislike for outsiders. They have no problem with people coming to request help but anyone who comes to live there for reasons other than them having family members in the village or marrage will be shunned and will be made an outsider. The reason for this is out of fear that the person, no matter the age or gender, could be an enemy sent to bring harm to the village and its people. So Minato, despite being adopted by the Hokage, is in for a hard life.

As far as the Nine Tailed Fox, it is not sealed within Minato. At the moment, it is still out there somewhere and roaming around freely. Will it ever be sealed into someone, I'm not sure. I'll decide that when the time comes.

That's enough for now. I'll explain more things later if I feel its needed or if I'm asked any questions. Now, lets begin.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Chpt.1: Outsider

Kushina Uzumaki, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, was currently in her office inside the Kage Tower doing the most tedious thing a Kage of any village would have to do, paperwork. She groaned as she saw how much she had left to do. It was bad enough that she had to give each her stamp of approval, but she had to read each one too in order to make sure she wasn't giving the ok for something that would come back to bite her on the ass later. She was bored too. When she had excepted the job of Hokage from uncle Sarutobi, she had been honored to take the job and the cheers and approval of the villager's had made it all the better.

The fact she had been born in another village didn't bother anyone at all. Everyone had wanted her to be Hokage and who was she to say no. Though the fact she was related to the third might have helped as well as the fact she had made a name for herself during the last great war under her code name Red Spiral. Her power and skill had made her feared amoung the other village's as well as earning her great respect as well. But the phrase "How the mighty have fallen" crossed her mind. She almost wished another war would break out as it would give her something better to do each day. The key word there being "almost".

She was drawn from her musing's by a knock at the door. "Enter" she said as the door opened revealing one of the few people she could truly call her friend, Kakashi Hatake: the Copy Ninja. "Kakashi, where have you been? I was expecting you back here three hours ago." she asked as she let her frustration she was feeling out with her words.

He scratched the back of his head as he said "Sorry Lady Kushina, I got lost on the road of life." She snorted at that, he was always making up excuses for his lateness but at least he got the job done. "Nice try Kakashi, but you used that one last month, remember? So tell me your REAL reason for your delay." Kakashi thought on this for a moment before speaking. "I was on my way back when I encountered a man and a six year old child being attacked. I stepped in to help and managed to save the kid, but not the man. He asked me to bring him here for protection."

Kushina looked around confused. "So where is this refugee you speak of?" Kakashi realized he had left the boy waiting out in the hall. He went over and opened the door and ushered the kid in. Kushina looked at the boy before her. He had spikey golden blonde hair that reached out a little, bangs that reached down to his chin, he had intense sapphire blue eyes, and tanned color skin. He was dressed in white pants and shirt, gray colored vest and scarf, and he wore green googles on his head. "This is the boy I was talking about, Lady Hokage." says Kakashi.

The boy, upon realizing who he was standing before, immediately bowed and said "My apalogies Lady Hokage, I didn't know who it was I stood before." Kushina laughed and said "Don't worry about it kid, no harm done. So tell me your name and where you are from." He looks her in the eyes and says "My name is Minato Namikaze, the son of Ryoma Namikaze the Hikarikage of the Hidden Light Village." Kushina gasped upon hearing this. This boy was a surrvivor of the Light village. This made things interesting and unexpected.

"I see, you're from the Light Village. Well, it's nice to meet you Minato. I'm sorry to here about your home."

Minato sighs and says "Thanks, but I never knew anything or anyone from there since it was destroyed the same day I was born. What little I do know came from my uncle Taki." Kushina looks at him and ask "And where is this Taki person?"

"I'll answer that question Kushina." says Kakashi. "After I completed my mission, I was on may way back when I spotted Minato and his uncle Takikeru Shudo being attacked by men dressed in black. Each man had a black jacket with a red cloud insignia printed on the back. I decided to help them out. When it was over, I talked with Takikeru who was mortally wounded during the fight. He told me he was captain of the Anbuu of the Light village and brother to the wife of the Hikarikage. The village was attacked by the Nine-tailed Fox the day Minato was born. Appearently, Ryoma had Takikeru take the new born Minato away to protect him, raise him, and train him."

Kushina nodded her understanding so far. "He said an organization called Akatsuki has been chasing them for years. You can tell a person is a member by the black cloaks with red cloud patern's on it that they all wear. He asked me to bring him here for both sanctuary and he hoped we would train him to be a ninja. He didn't say why they were being hunted, only that they were. And Minato here dosen't know anything. I figured it would be wrong to just leave him there so I brought Minato here and see what you wanted to do." Kakashi finished.

"I see, thank you Kakashi. So Minato, do you remember anything he might have said to you at any time about why these ninja are after you?" Minato thought for a moment before saying "Well, he did believe that the fox might have been sent by the Akatsuki to destroy our village and that the Akatsuki leadership is made up of S-ranked crminals. He never said why they may have been after me, but he did say I was destined to do something one day and the information for that was placed in a scroll that has a time seal on it. Once I turn 16, the seal will be released and I'll learn whatever truth is waiting for me."

"May I see the scroll?" Kushina asked. Minato nodds as he reaches into his pouch and rumages thru the scrolls in there. Kushina thinks 'I guess those scrolls must contain all the Light villages jutsu.' Minato finally finds the scroll and hands it to here. Kushina takes it and examines it. Sure enough, the seal is time based and nothing will release it except for the seal to release on its own. She hands it back to him.

"Well Minato, you're free to stay in the village as long as possible. You will stay with me until we can find a more permanent living arrangment for you. And you'll start going to the academy after you turn seven. Is this alright with you"  
Minato nodds at Kushina as he breathes a sigh of relief. He was afraid he'd be kicked out of the village and be left alone. "Ok Minato, why don't you go look around the village for awhile and get to know your new home better. Once you return, I'll take you to your new home. And if you want, you can leave the scrolls here."

Minato nodds as he places the bag on the ground and leaves. As soon as he has left, Kakashi ask "Are you sure it will be ok. You know how the village feels about outsider's. I doubt things will be easy for him as long as he lives here."

Kushina looks out the window and watches Minato head out into the village. "I'll tell the people to treat him well. I doubt that will help, but it should make things a little easier for him. And it's not like we have a choice. He needs a place to call home and who knows, maybe he will be the one to change how this village treats outsider's."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

As Minato walked around the village, he was amazed at the sites he was seeing. The Hidden Leaf village was bigger than any other village he had ever been in before. Of course, this was the first Hidden village he could remember being in, so him being impressed wasen't saying much. As he walked around, he noticed an old man having trouble walking around so he went to help him. He helped the old man get to where he was going and when the old man asked Minato about himself and Minato said he was born in the Hidden Light village. At hearing this, the old man scowled at him and told him to get lost.

As he continued to look around, he couldn't help but notice how the villager's looked at him. They must have realized he was not from around there and were giving ominus glares that told him to watch his back. Not wanting to be around them at the moment, he made a bee-line torwards a nearbye park in the hopes of getting some relief from all of that glaring. As he walked around, a small sound caught his ear. He followed that sound to it's source only to find a young girl no older than him sitting under a tree doing her best to not cry and mostly failing at it.

He noticed she was covered in brusise's and had a black eye and a swollen lower lip. Conserned, he ran over and asked "Hey there, are you ok?" He realized that his question was rather stupid. It was obvious that she was NOT ok. Her head popped up from is resting place against her arms, atop her knee's and looked at Minato. For a moment, the pain and sorrow melted away as she looked at the boy before her. His spikey blonde hair and his deep blue eyes were like nothing she had ever seen before. She couldn't help but wonder where he had come from.

"Umm,w-who are y-you?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"I'm Minato Namekaze of the Hidden Light village, or at least I would have been if it hadn't been destroyed long ago."

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga." she said. She noticed her cheeks felt warmer and realized she was blushing.

"Ok, it's nice to meet you Hinata. So, can you tell me why your crying?" Minato asked as he went to sit beside her. She tensed at first, but then relaxed as she realized he meant no harm. "I-I'm not crying. C-Crying is a f-form of w-weakness. Hyuga's d-don't let themseleves b-be weak." she said as she tried to hold back her tears. It was bad enough she was failing to control her emotion's when she was alone, but now there was some one here with her and she couldn't risk bringing mere shame to her family. As her father so often told her, her existance alone brought unending shame and she hated herself for that.

"That's a load of bull. Crying is NOT a weakness. Crying is a way to let all the pain we feel escape our bodies so we can return to being filled with happiness again. Well anyways, mind telling me why your all beat up?" he asked hoping he could help her. She sniffled as she wiped her nose with a tissue she had and said "I was sparring with my cousin Neji and he is never easy with me. He blames me for the death of his father and uses our sparring session's to vent his anger torwards me and the main house of my clan over that loss." "Main house? Clan?" Minato asked confused.

"I-I come from t-the Hyuga Clan. Our's i-is one of the strongest and o-oldest clans in the w-world. The clan is devided u-up into a main house for all important clan m-member's and the branch house for t-the clan slaves. Neji belongs to the branch while I-I belong to the main house. The main house it sappose t-to br stronger, but I always loose to Neji as w-well as everyone else. I-I'm considered an outcast by my family and I-I could even be exiled f-from my clan if I-I don't improve soon. I came out here to think on how I-I can be better so...hic...I...sniffle....don't...sob...embaress..sniffle..my family anymore." Minato saw she was trying again to keep herself from crying and the attempted was taking it's toll on her. She finally started to cry and he heard her mumble about just how pathetic she was to not be able to control herself.

Minato couldn't take it anymore. He broke away from the young girl crying next to him and stood up. He turned to look at her and made her stand up as well. When the were both standing, he placed his arms around her, drawing her into a hug. She gasped at his action as her body tensed up. What was he doing? Why was he doing this for her? Why comfort her? He didn't know her and she certantly didn't know him, so why?

"Hinata, it's ok to cry. Just cry your heart out right now and wash away your pain, release your pain. If you don't, if you instead choose to keep that pain bottled up inside, then one day it will start to eat away at you from within. Your pain will consume your heart and soul and when that happens, the kind and loving person I can see that you are will be lost forever, replaced by someone who will be unrecognizable to those you know the real you. So please cry Hinata and cast out the pain so you can remain the kind hearted girl you are."

And so she cried. She cried long and hard into his shoulder as she hugged him as tightly as she could. She was able to let her tears wash away the pain with Minato's help. It didn't matter if they had just met and didn't know each other. She knew she could trust him and he would always be there for her, protecting her. In Minato, she had found her first true friend and she knew that he, inturn, had found one in her!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: Academy and the spiral jutsu. 


	2. Early Years

I don't own Minato or Naruto

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Chpt.2: Early Years

Minato was waliking back to the Kage tower when he saw Kushina emerge from the tower and head torwards him. She stopped in front of him and said "Hey squirt, did you have a good look around the village?" Minato nodded, then said "Well, I haven't seen everything, but I believe I got the general layout of the place. Although, I wish the people were more friendlier, at least one person I met is pretty nice." Kushina looked at him with consern and asked "Did anyone give you any trouble while you were out? And who was this one person you met who was nice to you?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it trouble per-say, but I get the feeling it's going to be a long time before I'm fully welcomed as a member of the village. The people knew I was an outsider and gave me glares that basically said don't cause any trouble or we'll make you regret it. As for the one nice person, her name is Hinata and I..." Kushina stopped him mid-sentence and asked "Hinata? You don't mean Hinata Hyuga by any chance do you?" Minato nodded and said "Yeah, that's her. I found her crying in the park though she was trying her best not to cry. I went over and talked to her and found out what was wrong and then I comforted her till she felt better. A guy should always make sure girls are always happy and smiling, or at least tha's what my uncle Taki always told me."

Kushina was impressed with Minato. Most boys his age normally would pick on girls to make them cry, not comfort them to make them feel better. "So, what happened after you made her feel better?" Minato looked away for a moment before saying "She left to go home. She thanked me for helping her and promised to repay me for my kindness some day. I asked her if she would be my friend and that would be payment enough. She said yes and we also set up some time to play at the park tommorrow afternoon." Kushina nelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm very proud of you Minato. You are deffinately an example that most people should follow. I can see you becoming both a great ninja as well as a great man. And I have no doubt that you'll one day be seen by everyone in the village as you, not as an outsider. Now, what do you say we head for home now?"

Minato nodded as he and Kushina left to begin the first day of their new life together as an adopted family.

(8 months later)

Minato and Kushina stood outside the ninja academy. Today, Minato would be joining the class tended to by Iruka Umino and his assistant Mizuki. Minato, in preparation for this day, had gone and got some new clothes. He was wearing dark green pants, a dark green t-shirt, and a dark orange coat with black flames on it (like Naruto's sage coat from the manga). Iruka stepped out of the class while Mizuki droned on about a ninja's need to remain undetected in the field. "So Lady Hokage, is this the new addition to the class?" Iruka said as he looked at Minato. His first thought's upon seeing the kid was that he liked him. He had a good feeling that Minato was going to become a great shinobi one day.

"Yes, this is Minato Namekaze: the last surrviving member of the Village Hidden in the Light. I know that many of the student's will give him grief about being an outsider, so do your best to help him out, ok." Kushina said. Minato looked at her and said "Don't worry about me aunty K, I'm sure they'll warm up to me eventually." Iruka smiled at him. If nothing else, Minato was an optamist and that had to count for something. "Well, I for one am happy to have you here Minato. If nothing else, your presence in the class now gives us enough students to form all three man teams we expect to pull out in a few years." Iruka said to him.

"Ok Iruka, go and introduce him to his fellow future ninja. After lesson's are done for the day, please stop by my office so we can talk about some things." With that, Kushina turned and went to return to another day of grueling paperwork. Iruka opened the door and said "I'm sorry to interupt Mizuik-sensei's lecture. I'm sure that you are all enjoying it?" Iruka almsot laughed at the site of his charges looking at him with a desire to kill him rising quickly. "Anyways, we have a new student joining the class today so I want all of you to treat him well and help him get caught up." He motioned to Minato who quickly entered the room, smiling happily as he said "My name is Minato Namekaze. It's an honor to meet you all."

At seeing him, all the girls got starry eyed as they looked at him. A couple of the boys groaned at this. One boy by the name of Kiba said to his friend Shini in a wisper "Great, just fucking great. It's bad enough we have Itachi getting the girls attention, now we have this blonde kid here to screw the rest of us guys as well." Minato looked around till his eyes stopped on the far upper right as he saw a familiar face. Hinata was sitting alone, a small smile and a light blush crossed her face as she looked at him. 'Minato, I was hoping it would be you they were talking about. Now we can spend more time together.' she thought.

Happy that his student's, well at least the girls and a couple of the guys, were happy to have him. "Minato isn't from our village originally. He was born far to the north in the Land of Aurora's Hidden Light Village. However, due to unkown event's, the village was destroyed. He has been adopted by the Hokage and is to be considered part of her family. So, are there any questions for Minato?" Iruka suddenly realized that most everyone was now glaring at him. 'Kids? I wish they'd stop feeling the samw way torwards outsider's as the older generation.' Iruka thought. He was happy to note at least two of his student's didn't look at him with caution now, Hinata Hyuga and Itachi Uchiha who had started getting interested in Minato when it was mentioned that he was an outsider.

"Minato, why don't you go sit next to Hinata ok." Iruka said. Minato nodded and as he started walking up the row's, he couldn't help but think 'Man, going from the new most popular kid to the most hated in a second must be a new record or something.' He finally got to Hinata and sat beside her. "Well, fancy meeting a pretty young girl like you here." Minato said in a wisper to her. Hinata giggled, then replied in a wisper of her own "Flattery will get you nowhere with me Mr. Namekaze. You'll have to buy me flowers, chocolate, write me poetry, write a song about me, and sweep me off my feet to get some where with me." Her blush deepened as she finished saying that while waiting for his reply.

"So, do I have to do those in order or can I just jump around a little?" he wispered. She winked at him and replied "Well, you could just sweep me off my feet and save us both some time." She saw him pout and mumble something about that being to easy. She giggled again, enjoying these moments they had where they could have fun with easch other, seeing how far they could take their little games they always played. They turned their attention's to the front as Mizuki continued his long and boring lecture.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

It was recess time and the kids were playing ninja games out on acadmey grounds. Minato and Hinata were off in one quite corner practicing hand signs when a figure walked up. "Hey, is it alright if I join you?" the figure asked Minato while looking at him. Minato looked at Hinata who nodded before turning back and saying "Sure, you can join us if you want. I'm Minato by the way and I guess you alreadt know Hinata here." The boy nodded and said "I know her by reputation." This caused Hinata to look down sadly. She could only guess at what her reputation was, but is was most likely Hyuga failure or something along those lines. The boy saw her reaction and said "Sorry, I didn't mean it in that way. My name is Itachi Uchiha. Don't worry Miss Hinata, I have a simular reputation in my clan as a reject who can't measure up."

Hinata looked back at Itachi as he sat down and said "Don't worry about it and please call me Hinata. You can leave the miss part out." Itachi nodded at her, then looked at Minato and asked "Why did you let me join you anyways Minato?" "It was because, like Hinata, you didn't look at me like I didn't belong here. I knew Hinata wouldn't look at me like that because we have been friends for a few months now. And since you seem like a ok kid, I'd like to get to know you better too. So, if you don't mind my asking, why are you not well liked in your family. I already know why Hinata isn't liked, so how about you."

Itachi sighed as it was rather embaressing to talk about. "Well, you see, I'm considered the black sheep in my family. People in the clan call me odd as I'm not like the other Uchiha. And to make it worse, my older brother Sasuke is considered a prodigy in our family. He awakened his Sharigan at age five. Then not even a year later, he had awakened all three comma marks in his eyes, thus bringing them to full power. He graduated the academy at age nine and was excepted into Anbuu last year at the age of thirteen. So naturally, our father expects me to be just as good. But here I am nearly seven years old and I haven't even awakened my Sharigan yet." Minato looked at him and confused and asked "Sharigan?"

"The Sharigan is a special type of kekkei genkai, or blood limit, that my family has. It's also refered to as a doujutsu because of it being conected to my eyes. The Sharigan is refered to as the Mirror Eyes because it has the ability to grant the user to copy the movments and jutsu of our opponent's. A fully realized Sharigan, one that has three comma marks around the pupil, allows the user the power of forsight. We can see one second into the future and with that power, we can easily know what attack our opponent is about to use and counter it."

Minato nodded his understanding, then Hinata added "The Sharigan can have it's origins traced back to the Byakugan my family has." Minato remebered when Hinata had shown him her blood limit and explained how her families "All Seeing Eye" worked. "What Hinata says is true. According to legend, a daughter of the Hyuga clan's head met a man of mystery who she fell in love with. Through him, she became pregnant with his child, then he dissapeared without warrning." Itachi said. "You see Minato, there is a rule in the Hyuga clan. And that rule is that Hyuga can only marry other Hyuga in order to keep our bloodline pure. There's only been a few exceptions for a marriage to be allowed between a Hyuga and a non-Hyuga." Hinata added.

Itachi continued. "Since her father was the head, she couldn't be executed for what she had done so the Hyga clan desided to wait and see how the child turned out. When the child was born, his eyes were black and not gray like a Hyuga's. Feeling relieved that the child did not have the Byakugan, it was taken from his mother and put into an orphanage. As for the mother herself, I really don't know. Do you know what happened to her Hinata?" Hinata shook her head. "Her existance was wiped from all Hyuga records. All we know is her name; Hinata."

Both Itachi and Minato looked surprised. "Your parents named you after her?" Minato asked. Hinata nodded and said "They hoped that I could redeem the name Hinata in the eyes of the clan, but it would seem that my name is cursed, or at least that's what father tells me since I don't measure up to his expectations." Hinata started to cry at this and Minato reached out and pulled her to him, giving her a comforting hug which she happily returned. This caught Itachi off guard. He had heard that Hyuga's rarely, if ever, showed emotion. 'I guess Hinata really is one of a kind.' Itachi thought. After a few minutes, Hinata pulled away and thanked Minato, then Itachi contiuned.

"The boy was adopted a few years later by a master thief known as Uchiha and raised as his successor. During his teenage years, the boy awakened his Sharigan and it was believed that the Byakugan had somehow mutated to create the Sharigan. Soon, he took the full name Soran Uchiha, the founding father of the whole Uchiha clan. The rest is history." Minato was amazed at the story. Who would have thought he would learn so much in just his first day alone. As the three new friends continued to talk and play, Iruka watched them and smiled. 'Those three will be really great together.' he thought happily.

Later that afternoon, after classes have ended for the day, Iruka arrives at the Kage tower and enter's the Hokage's office. "So, what did you want to talk about Lady Hokage?" Iruka asked. "Tell me, what is your overall impression of Minato?" Iruka thought for a moment, then smiled and said "Well, that kid's got potential. I can tell you that much. He's seems really smart too. I don't have to explain anything multiple times to him like some of the other's student's and he can always answer any questions asked of him. He has made friends with both Hinata Hyuga and Itachi Uchiha, so he has potential clan heads backing him if nothing else."

Kushina smiled at that. "Did you know Iruka, that I had an IQ test done on him a few days ago and guess what it concluded." Iruka looked at her and asked "What?" "His IQ is just as high as Shikamaru Nara's and even better, he's not suffering from cronic laziness like the Nara boy seems to be. Minato is actually motivated to be very active. With the right training and education, he will go far in the world. Both as a ninja as well as a man." Kushina said with pride about the boy. Iruka nodded and agreed with her. "Then I guess I better make sure he gets the best education possible." he said.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

(Two years later. Minato, Hinata, and Itachi are age 8)

Minato and Hinata stood outside the ruined gates of the Uchiha clan compound. It had been a week since Sasuke Uchiha had gone mad and slaughtered his whole clan, leaving only Itachi alive. The story going around was that Sasuke wanted the Uchiha to rise up in rebellion and overthrow the leadership of the Leaf and take full control. When Fugaku refused, Sasuke left for over a month to cool off. Itachi had been worried about his brother as he was the only member of the family to treat him well. When Sasuke came back, he was different. Itachi just shrugged it off, not thinking much of it till two weeks later, when he came home late and found Sasuke having killed off the entire clan.

The two 8 year olds looked around the carnage that was the compound till they finally found Itachi. He was standing at the spot were he had last seen Sasuke before he had vanished into the night. "Hey Itachi." Minato said in a quiet voice. Itachi glanced back at them for a moment before returning his gaze torwards nothingness. "Itachi, just remember that both me and Minato are here for you and will always be here." Hinata said as she allowed tears to fall from her eyes. Itachi contiuned to look away for a moment before turning to look at them.

"That's the problem guys. You can't be here for me." Itachi said in a detached voice. They looked at him confused and Minato asked "Why? Why can't we be here for you? We're friends right?" Itachi sighed and said "That's just it, you guys are my friends. That makes you both targets as well. Sasuke, before he left, told me that he wanted me to become stronger so that one day, when he returns, we can fight each other to see which side of our ideals is correct. His need for absolute control or my belief in unity. For now until I can defeat him, I must break all bonds with everyone I know, including you two, just in case he returns and finds me not ready and desides to kill more people who are precious to me to get me to hurry."

"But you can't do that Itachi. You'll be all alone that way and no one can surrvive being alone after what you just went through." Hinata said to him with a pleading voice. Itachi's responce was "But I have to Hinata. This is one of the ways I need to train myself to become stronger. I have a duty to avenge my clan and bring Sasuke to justice. Once that's done and if it's not to late for me, I can return to being the guy you both know and I will be able to restore and regain the bonds I have lost. So please, let me go. At least for now."

Hinata was about to say something else, when Minato spoke. "Is this how you really want it?" Itachi nodded. "Fine, we'll let you do things your way. But remember Itachi, you don't have to go it alone. Me and Hinata will always be there for you. Even if it's only to help train, we'll be there." Itachi smiled and thanked him. It would be the last smile he would show the world for many years. As Minato and Hinata left, the young Hyuga asked "Minato, was that really the best solution?" He sighed before saying "You heard him Hinata, his mind is already made up. If we try to force him to change it, it'll only drive him further away. For now, all we can do is watch him and be there when he might need us, if he ever needs us. Until then, lets train and get stronger ourselves just incase a day comes where we might be needed by his side and help to help him should he need us.

(Two years later, age 10)

Today had been another grueling day at the academy. Kiba had once again challenged Minato to a duel for Hinata. Mre specifically, if Minato lost then he would have to stop hanging around with her. Minato only excepted these fights just because it would shut Kiba up for a week and Kiba could never win anyways. Hinata had warrned the dog boy about trying to mess with her and Minato's friendship, but Kiba insisted that she should not lower herself to being seen with, as he put it, a "dirty, low class outsider who's only real interest was her body and her clans blood limit".

Hinata had nearly killed Kiba for saying that about Minato, but Minato stopped her and asked Kiba "Are you sure your not the one after her body and limit?" For her safety, Minato usually walked Hinata home after class now because he feared Kiba might try something against her. He had just got home and laid down on his bed when he noticed a glow coming from his scroll chest. He got up and walked over and opened it to see one of the scrolls that had a time seal on it giving off a faint light. He picked up the scroll and opened it. He expected to see several jutsu inside but instead he found...

It was instructions on some jutsu. According to what was written, this technique was thought up by his father and it looked like he was using this scroll to hold what he had figured on it. The idea he had was about a sphere of condenced chakra, held in one's hand, that could be used as a weapon. The title given to this jutsu was Spiral Chakra Sphere. It didn't say anything about how it was done but it did mention the three elements needed to make it happen. 'Hmm, I guess dad was still tinkering with this when the attack came. Let's see, the three element's are rotation, power, and control.' He thought on this when he noticed a message written along the side.

_Minato, if I did the seal right, you should be reading this sometime after your tenth birthday. I'm sorry me and your mother can't be there for you, but at least you have your uncle. I want you to finish what I started with this prodject. It will be my final legacy to you. Make this jutsu your own wnd it will serve you well. There is another legacy you are to inherit, but that will not be revealed till you are 13. Till then, you luck doing what I failed to do._

Minato laid back on his bed and thought on this. How was he going to finish something his dad couldn't do. Uncle Taki had said his father was a genius as was his son. But Minato wondered, was he that smart. Could he really make this spiral jutsu weapon more than an idea and make it reality? Well, he was damn well going to try.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: An idea for rotation, inside Minato, and graduation

Notice: Your Not Alone act 1 chpt.5 will be out tommorrow or Monday.


	3. Rotation Effect

I don't own Naruto the series, but I don't think you can own a name?

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Chpt.3: Rotation Effect

It was later that night and Minato was having Kushina look at the spiral jutsu scroll. "So tell me aunty K, do you have any ideas on how to get started on this little prodject?" Minato asked as Kushina took another glance over the scroll. She finally rolled it up and handed it back to him. "Sorry Minato, I racked my brain to come up with an idea, but this is a little beyond even me. However, I have a feeling you'll be the one to crack this egg shell of a mystery. Just keep your eyes and ears open as you go about your daily life and I'm sure something will come along that will inspire you."

With that, they went to eat dinner and turned in for the night. Minato didn't get much sleep though. He was up half the night continuing to rack his brain on this. It had been one of his bad habit's, or at least that's what uncle Taki had told him. Once he was presented with a problem he couldn't solve quickly, he would only be able to think on that and tha alone till he came up an answer. He knew this would be no different, all he needed was time and patience. With that truth finally cemented in his head, he was able to finally get some sleep.

The next day was a half day at the academy as the teacher's had a meeting to deal with in the afternoon. Minato was saddened that Hinata haden't shown, probably had things she was required to deal with at home. He tried to talk to Itachi about it, but Itachi was not interacting with anyone save teacher's at the moment. When school got out, Kiba jumped out in front of him and challenged him to another fight. Shino, Ino, and Sakura saw this and decided to watch things happen. The truth was that Minato was in no mood right now to deal with him. So when Kiba lunged at him, Minato simply dodged out of the way, grabbed Kiba's outstretched arm, and sent him flying into a tree, knocking him for a loop.

Sakura and Ino laughed at him and said he might as well just give up, he'll never be a better ninja than Minato even if he is an outsider. Kiba, though not able to stand or even talk straight at the moment, declared that he would one day beat Minato in front of everyone and prove that he is nothing special. Shino helped him up and simply stated that if his reasons for challenging Minato had to do with getting Hinata to like him, then it would be better if he tries to impress her by being a charming nice guy as apposed to challenging her best friend and acting in ways that would only alienate her.

As Minato walked down the street, he thought 'Damn he's annoying. I wish Kiba would just get that stick out of his ass and leave me alone. If he want's to be friends with Hinata and possibly earn her affection, he should do it in away that she would like and maybe even except.' His thoughts stopped at this. Why did the idea of Kiba and Hinata possibly being a couple and dating cause his stomach to tighten in an uncomfortable way. It's not like anything could become of their relationship as they would have to break up once Hinata turned 18 and would have to marry one of her 2nd or 3rd generational cousin's.

And as for him and Hinata, they were bestfriends and nothing more than that, right? That's all they would ever be to each other. right? He was drawn from his thoughts as he heard the sound of children playing. Curious, he went to take a look. He ran up the wooden fence using chakra and perched himself atop of it and observed the kids playing. A group of six were having a water balloon fight with each other. One of the kids accidentally popped his own balloon and ran over and grabbed another from a cardboard box. As he walked back over to the other's, he stopped as a thought came to him.

"Hey guy's. I just had a crazy thought." said the child. The other kids walked over and stood before him. The lead kid asked "What kind of thought did you have?" "Well, we all know that a water balloon will pop if you hit it against something or if you squeeze it to hard right?" The other kids nodded. It was common knowledge after all. "Well, do you guys think I could cause the balloon to pop if I tried spinning the water inside the balloon fast enough? Ya know, maybe getting it to rotate around and around like crazy?"

The lead kid spoke. "Umm sure, I guess you can. But you'd have to be doing it pretty fast to get it to pop though." They all jumped as the heard a noise. They looked over at the fence and saw it shaking slightly. A girl in the group said "Hey that's weird. Do you guys think someone was watching us or something?" They all shrugged and went back to their game, the idea already forgotten. As for Minato, he was racing down the street as he head torwards the market street. 'Of course. how could I have been so blind. The solution to my problem was so obvious. Rotation is the act of spinning around and a water balloon is the perfect conducter to start this off at.' He beamed with delight as he rushed to buy as many balloons as possible.

(half an hour later)

Hinata was walking down the street thinking about the days event's. She had wanted to go the academy today, even if it was just a half day since she would be able to see Minato. But instead, she had to remain home and undergo over four hours of being lectured about ettiquet and proper conduct befitting a daughter of the main house. And included in that was how she should not lower herself or the clan by being seen with, as they put it, a lowly outsider who would corrupt her and the clans ways. She honestly didn't care what they thought as Minato had shown her more caring and understanding in just one day than her family and clan had done in her entire life.

As far as she was conserned, there was nothing that could turn her against him. No one or nothing would ever make her hate him and want to stop being his friend. He was the reason she was wandering around now. She needed something fun to do so she could forget about today's annoyances and Minato would sure help with fixing that problem. She turned a corner, wondering where he might be. She came to a stop and smiled as he came into view. "Minato, over here." she yelled. Minato was feeling down, but quickly perked up upon hearing Hinata's voice. As he approached her, Hinata didn't fail to notice his sad expression.

"Minato, what's wrong? You look troubled." He shook his head and said "It's nothing, it's just that I needed to buy some balloon's and the guy at the store refused to sell them, saying I was probably going to use them in a prank or something." This made Hinata mad. Sure, Minato may have been born outside the village, but he still deserved better treatment than this when it came to buying stuff. "Why do you need ballooon's, Minato?" Minato filled her in on his discovery last night and how he came up with the idea for using water balloons to help with the rotation element.

"Your amazing Minato. Only you would think of an idea like that." said Hinata as she beamed with pride at her friend. Minato gave her a confused look. "What do you mean "only I could think of an idea like that" huh?" She giggled as she raised her hands up and waved them in a defencive manner. "I didn't mean it that way. What I was saying is that your really smart and can always come up with clever ways to do things." Minato scratched the back of his head and said "Oh, ok then. Sorry about thinking you were saying it in an insulting way, Hinata." Hinata reached out and hugged himm which he returned. When they broke apart, she said "I could never insult or hurt you Minato, your my bestfriend. So, why don't you let me get those balloon's for you, then we can go to your home and practice."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

(two hours later)

Kushina had been able to finish early and was now entering home. "Minato, are you here?" she yelled out. After a moment, she heard "Yeah aunty K, me and Hinata are in the backyard practicing right now." being yelled back. She smiled and desided to join them. As she passed thru the kitchen, she noticed five bags of balloons and one was opened. The weirdest part was that each came with a hundred balloons. 'Are those two having a war or something?' she pondered as she stepped out back. What she saw stopped her in her tracks. Minato had a balloon filled with water in his hands. The balloon is lightly shaking while Hinata observed from the side with her Byakugan activated.

"What are you two doing?" Kushina asked. The balloon stopped moving as Minato took a deep breath, turned to look at her and said "Like yousaid last night, I found away to achieve the rotation. By using a balloon filled with water, I can have my chakra rotate the water inside and if I can move the water fast enough, the balloon should burst if my idea is correct. However, this is going to take a while to get it to move at that speed." Kushina was amazed at hearing this. 'Not even twenty four hours and he's already cracked the egg. He really is a genius.' She looked at Hinata and asked "So what doea it look like thru the Byakugan?"

"I can see the chakra moving around in a circular motion, though it's not much chakra. But even so, it's still working like he said it would. Hey Minato, try adding more chakra to it. That might make it more unstable." Minato nodded as he did as she suggested. Though it appeared to be doing the same as before, Hinata could tell it was having a better effect. Kushina watched them for the next hour. Though Minato still couldn't get it to pop, he had got the water balloon to move around in some pretty funny ways. Just then, she heard the doorbell. Kushina left the two kids to go and answer it.

"Hiashi, is there something I can do for you?" Kushina politely said, even though she knew why he was here. "I'm looking for my daughter and my instict's tell me she's here." Hiashi said in his usual flat tone. "She is and she's out back helping Minato with a prodject. Why, is there a reason she can't come around here? Are me and Minato bad company to have around her?"

Hiashi shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with you, lady Hokage. But both me and my clan would prefer she stay away from that ou..." He didn't finish when he noticed Kushina giving him a dark look. "Listen to me and listen good Hiashi. Minato may be and outsider, but he is no threat to this village. How could he be when his own village was destroyed the day he was born. Ours is the only village he has ever lived in and holds loyalty too. And as for Hinata, I don't see any harm in them being friends. It's not like he's going to turn her away from your clan and its need for inbreeding."

Now Hiashi was mad. "Lady Hokage, I would prefer younot accuse my clan of such practices. Inbreeding can only be considered if it's brother/sister or first cousins, which we never have allowed except for one time. And that was an accident as no one knew the couple were half brother and sister till after the fact, and by then it was to late to annul the marriage as the girl was pregnant. And as for Hinata being friends with....Minato, if I truly didn't want her around him, then she wouldn't be. The elder's are just conserned he might have a negative influence on her as am I."

Kushian laughed and said "I don't think you have to worry about that. I personally believe she has gotten over-all better at everything she does thanks to Minato. And I do apologize for that inbreeding remark. It just conserns me that if you keep marriage solely within your clan, that it will one day cause some gentetic problems at some point in the future." Hiashi nodded. "I know, but that will be the consern of the future genenations, not of mine. And I no intention of changing the clan anytime soon." Kushina sighed inwardly. If this is how all future clan heads act, then the Hyuga's will someday die out because of their own stupidity.

"Well, anyway Hiashi. I'm glad your here as there is something I'd like you to check for me." Hiashi looked at her and asked "And what would that be?" "Could you use your Byakugan on Minato and tell me if you notice anything of interst about him. I'd ask your daughter but I know her Byakugan hasen't gotten that perseptive yet." Hiashi nodded as they walked to the back. Without stepping out side, Hiashi activated his blood limit and examined the boy. After a minute, he stopped and looked at Kushina with a mixter of shock and confusion in his eyes. Kushina noticed this.

"What? What did you see, Hiashi?" "Very interesting. The boy has a standard level of chakra flowing thru his body as you would expect of an acadmey student, but his chakra network and coil system are already developed enough for someone of Jonin ranked. And even more interesting is that behind his eyes is a currious chakra bundle growth, the type you'd only see if someone had a doujutsu based blood limit." Kushina looked at him in shock. "Your joking."

Hiashi shook his head. "I wish I was. I can tell it's not the Byakugan other wise his eyes would be gray and pupiless and it's not the Sharigan as the chakra bundle is not the same configuration as you would see in an Uchiha. Has he said anything about a blood limit to you?" Kushina shook her head and said "Not that I can remember. Maybe one of those still seal scrolls says something about one? Will just have to wait and see what happens once the time seals release. Should I get Hinata for you?" Hiashi nodds as Kushina goes to get the young girl. 'Well Hinata, depending on if the outsider does indeed have a occular based blood limit and if it's any good, then we might have a use for you after all. And for you as well Minato.' Hiashi thinks as he allows himself to grin.

(two years later, Minato and Hinata age 12)

Minato awoke bright and early this morning as today was the big day, the Genintest at the academy. After getting dresses, he grabbed to last water balloon and ran down stairs. Kushina had left his breakfast on the table as well as a note wishing him good luck. He filled the ballon with water and ran outside. Holding the balloon in hand and consentrating his chakra, he got the water spinning and in less than a second, the balloon burst. He smiled as he shouted out "Finally, I've mastered rotation." The truth was he would have had it mastered alot sooner, but his academy studies and training in other jutsu had forced him to leave the spiral jutsu prodject as a weekend and acadmey break thing.

"Now that I have mastered rotation, it's time for step two: power. But what can I use to deal with this. I doubt a balloon will work this time?" he said to himself. He remembered he needed to hurry and eat breakfast or he would be late. He ran back inside to do just that. Later, he had arrived at the academy and entered class. Most everyone else was excited too. He saw Hinata and wanted to tell her about his success, but things had become weird between them recently. Over the last ten months, she had become distant and extremely shy around him.

First, he was use to her blushing around him. But lately, her blushing was getting crazy like her whole face turning red. He couldn't help but wonder if she was coming down with something when this happened. Second, her stutter had returned and it seemed to come out around him and him alone. Third, she never seemed to look him in the eyes no more. It was like looking at him directly scared her or something, or at least that's what he thought anyways. Fourth, she had developed a habit of pressing her index fingers together when ever she was nervous. And finally, number five. She fainted whenever they touched or he said something big to her. That was veryu annoying, yet it was kinda cute too. And deffinately weird.

'I'll tell her after the exam. I'm sure she'll come talk to me then.' he thought as he sat down next to Itachi. Itachi was still keeping his distance, but he would talk every so often if needed. Finally, Iruka and Mizuki entered and had everyone still standing take their seats. "Ok class, Mizuki will hand out the test while I explain hoe this will work. You'll have three different test to take. A written exam to test your knowledge, a skill exam to test your battle ability, and a jutsu exam were we ask you to perform a jutsu to see if you can do it. Buit don't worry, it will be a jutsu you would have learned in class."

Mizuki passed out the test. Once that was done, Iruka gave to go ahead and everyone started. Minato, upon looking at his test, stiffened. None of the questions made since, they were practically gibberish. 'Man, this is hard. I don't even know what t=I'm being asked.' Minato began to panic as he noticed everyone else was writing as if it was all easy. He took several deep breaths and thought 'Ok Minato, calm down. Everyone else is doing fine so you can too. Just read each question closely and see the hidden truth beneath each line.'

Soon, his brain began to work those miracle thoughts that he was known for and he began to write. Soon, time was called and everyone followed to the training dojo for the second test. Mizuki went about collecting the test. As he picked up Minato's, he took a look to see what the boy had written, knowing he would get it wrong. All he had to do was transfer his answe's over to an unaltered test and the rest would be easy. But he froze as he saw that despite the deception, Minato had some how still wrote the right answer to every question down.

'What the hell? How could he have gotten them all right? I redid the questions so he wouldn't even know what he was being asked, so how?' He was about to trash the test and just make up a fake one himself when Iruka appeared and took the test from Mizuki. The white haired man was angry. 'Fine, if that's how the outsider wants it, then so be it. Good luck with the rest of the genin test Minato because by tommorrow morning, you'll be kicked out of the village forever. Like all outsider's should be.'

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: A Namikaze's element and framed

A/N: Yes, Hinata has started to seriously crush on Minato. Let's hope either she is more willing to come out and say so or Minato figures it out a hell of alot sooner than Naruto (or both). And in the actual series, lets hope Naruto either figures it out soon or he is told for both his and Hinata's sakes! 


	4. An Outsider's Exile

I don't own Naruto

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Chpt.4: An Outsider's Exile

Iruka beamed with pride as he looked over his class. Each one of them had passed with flying color's easily. Both Minato and Itachi had tied for first place among the student's while Hinata had tied with Sakura among the kunoichi. He looked around and noticed that Mizuki was still absent. 'Hm, I guess is stomach is still bothering him.' thought Iruka as he remembered his partner's sudden pain just before the skill test portion of the exam had begun. He returned his attention to his class as he spoke aloud.

"OK everyone, first I'd like to say just how proud I am of each and everyone of you. The overall grades from this class I better than the academy has ever seen since the time the three Sanin were student's here. I have know doubt each and everyone of you will make exceptional shinobi and do your families, your village, and especially yourselves proud. Now, before I let you all leave, there is just one final thing that needs to be done. In just a moment, I will hand out a sheet of paper to each of you so we can determine your elemental alignment so your Jonin sensei's will have a better idea on how to train you."

Kiba raised his hand and asked "But Iruka-sensei, how will a simple sheet of paper help us out with that?" Several others in the class also wondered about that. Iruka smiled as he said "Simple, you just need to push some chakra into the paper and depending on what happens to the paper, it will reveal your chakra element. Now I will explain the five base element's that you can have. If the paper burns up, then your a fire type. If the paper turns to dust, your a earth type. If the paper becomes soggy, your a water type. If the paper crinkles in on it self, then your a lightning type. And if the paper cuts in half, your a wind type."

Now it was Chouji who raised his hand. "Iruka-sensei, is it possible for someone to have multiple element's?" Iruka nods and says "It tends to be rare but yes, it is possible to have two or even three elements that you would be good at. Two is not uncommon but three is pretty rare, but not impossible. And there is a chance that if you do posses two or more elemental chakra's within, there is a possibility that you may have a special kekkei genkai that will allow you to merge those element's together into a special sub-element. The first Hokage is a good example as he could mix his earth and water chakra together and create the sub-element known as wood chakra. And just so you know, even if you already have a natural blood limit like Hinata and Itachi, you can still have an elemental fusion blood limit if you naturally have multiple elements."

Ino was the next to ask a question. "Iruka-sensei, even if we only have one element we can naturally use, can we still learn the others as well?" Once again, Iruka smiled and said "Yes, your natural element will be the easiest for you to learn, but you can learn jutsu from other elemental types though it will be harder. Take water and fire for example. If you are a fire type naturally, then learning water type jutsu will be the hardest for you but not impossible since fire is naturally defeated by water. On the other hand, a fire user can easily learn wind jutsu since wind can make fire stronger." At hearing this, several student's (including Itachi) perked up. Now they couldn't wait till they found out what their type was so they could start becoming stronger. After all, they had been compared to the class the Sanin had come from and that gave them an obligation to live up to that.

"OK, if there are no further questions then I will begin handing out the paper and taking notes on what your type is. Also, after you have done this, you are free to leave or you can wait and see what type your friends and classmates are. Also, there is are pamplet's laying on my desk that I suggest you each take. It repeats what I just said as well sas contains further information about elemental training, what element is strong and weak against your own, and other such important information that will help you."

And with that, Iruka began his walk around the class and taking notes for who could do what. He soon arrived at the desk that Minato and Itachi sat at. "OK Minato, your up." Minato took the paper and channeled chakra into it. Immediately, the paper split in half before both sides crinkled inward. Iruka smiled and said "OK, it looks like your a wind and lightning type. Now for you Itachi." Itachi channeled his own chakra into the paper and it immediately burst into flames and thru the flames, Iruka noticed that the paper also crinkled. "OK Itachi, your a fire and lightning type. Man, you two are really something special, huh?" Iruka continued on his rounds.

"Man Itachi, we're both gonna kick butt now, huh?" asked a very happy Minato. Itachi looked at him with his usual expression before looking away again. Minato sighed inwardly and wondered if Itachi would ever feel secure with being his friend again. He was brought back to reality when he heard Itachi say quietly "I guess." 'Well, that was at least better than nothing at all from him.' thought Minato. He then turned and looked to Hinata and smiled. The moment Hinata realized Minato was looking at her, she blushed deeply before looking away though she did glance back at his several times as a small smile crossed her face.

Soon, Iruka was done and the class let out till only Minato, Hinata, and Iruka were left. Hinata had wanted to talk to Iruka alone but was surprised to see Minato hang back as well. Iruka looked at them and asked "Minato, Hinata? Is there something you both need?" Minato nodded and said "Yeah, could both of you come outside with me for a second?" They both nodded as Minato grabbed two pamphlet's and handed one to Hinata. She took it from him and stuffed it into her coat and was about to start walking when Minato grabbed her hand and started running. Hinata "eeped" at the contact but didn't try to break free as she did her best to keep up with him. 'Minato....is holding my hand.' she thought as she secretly enjoyed his touch. She was confused as to why she now acted like this around her best friend. But she did know one thing and that was she really liked the feeling his presence brought out within her.

Iruka laughed as he saw them run. "Ah, to be young and in love. If only Minato's high IQ was capable of telling him she likes him and Hinata wasn't so shy and confused about what she must be feeling. I could tell them, but it's more entertaining this way." Soon, the three of them were standing outside and Minato had rushed over to the drinking fountain and was filling up a balloon. "M-Minato? W-what are y-you doing?" asked Hinata. He smiled and said "Just watch and you'll see." They both stared as the balloon shook for just a second before it burst in quick fashion. "Minato, you did it. You got the rotation perfected." said a proud Iruka. "Minato, that was amazing." beamed Hinata who was too full of pride at her friend to even realize that she forgot to stutter.

"Thanks you guys. It took longer than planned because of the usual going-ons around the village, but at least step one is now mastered." "So, have you figured out the power method?" asked Iruka. Minato shook his head and said "Haven't given it any thought yet. A balloon won't help with this, but I will figure this out because my nindo demands never giving up." Minato says to them. "I-I know you c-can do it, M-Minato." says Hinata. He looks at her and nods before saying. "Well, I better go and tell auntie K about this. She left before I woke up this morning. See you both in two days." And with that, Minato took off for the Kage tower.

"So Hinata, what is it you wanted to ask me?" asked Iruka as he walked up to the young heiress. "I'm a water type and I was wondering how that interacts with Minato's element's?" Iruka smiles at her and says "Well, wind and water make each other better." Hinata smiles brightly at that. "But lightning and water on the other hand, don't go well together as lightning makes water weak." Hinata slumps a little at that, but then perks up. 'At least my water and his wind go well together. That's good enough for me.' she thinks to herself. She then says her goodbye to Iruka before heading for home. As he watches her leave, Iruka thinks to himself 'Hm, water and wind make each other better and the same goes true for them while water and lightning definitely describes them at this stage. But I wonder which will be the stronger there, his wind to her water or his lightning to her water?'

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Later that evening, Minato was at the training field trying to draw out his wind chakra by trying to cut a leaf in half with just chakra. He had read thru the pamphlet to see the best way for him to start on control his element's. He had already managed to cut the leaf into a small portion, but it was not close enough to be considered good. Feeling tired, he allowed himself to fall onto the grass and look up into the star filled sky. 'Man, I wonder if there is an easier way to do this? If only I could split myself in half, that could double the effect I have for the training. But that's impo...' He stops on that thought as an idea pops into his head. He sits up as a smile crosses his face and says "Of course, that's the best solution that I can do." And with that, Minato jumps to his feet and rushes off to put his idea into practice.

Two hours later, Iruka finds himself arriving at the Kage tower for an important meeting that was just called. In addition to some of the top shinobi in the village being present, like Kakashi and Asuma. He is surprised to see all the clan heads present as well. Finally, Kushina steps forward to make her announcement. "OK, listen up everyone. About an hour an a half ago, someone broke into the Kage tower's sealed scroll chamber and stole the village's secret jutsu scroll. We must find and apprehend the thief at once. I want all of you to go over every inch of the village and leave no stone un-examined in this search. I also want some of you to head out side and see if anyone has left the village recently. Now..."

Before she can finish, one chunin appears and says "I saw who took the scroll, lady Hokage." All eyes fall on the chunin as Kushina says "Really? Who was it then?" The chunin says "It was that outsider, Minato Namikaze who did it. I saw him leaving the tower earlier with something in his hand while I was on patrol. Since he's been staying with you, I figured it was an errand you sent him on. But after hearing this, I think he might have done it." Several of the shinobi started to talk amongst themselves saying that it would make sense. Kushina was not happy about this accusation as was several others.

"I don't believe Minato would do such a thing. That is not part of his nature." says Kushina. The chunin says "I hope your right. But to be on the safe side, shouldn't we go find him, just to make sure." Many of the shinobi where now saying that they agree, so Kushina finally said "Alright, fine. If that is want you want, we'll go find Minato. Hiashi, can you use your Byakugan to locate him?" Hiashi nods as he activates his blood limit and starts to look around the village to the best of his abilities. Finally, he stops and says "I'm picking him up at your home. I believe he's in the back yard." And with that, the large group headed towards Minato and the truth.

They soon arrived and Kushina went over to wake Minato. She noticed he had a leaf in his hand that was nearly cut in two. 'Hm, I guess he's been practicing his wind chakra.' She shakes him and he soon wakes up. Rubbing his eyes, he says in a sleepy voice "Wha? Auntie K, what's up?" Kushina looks at him seriously and says "Minato, did you go any where near the Kage tower with in the last two hours?" Minato shakes his head and says "No, after I left earlier this afternoon, I went out into the forest and trained for several hours, then I came home to try something and I guess I fell asleep. Why, what's going on?"

One of the shinobi yelled out that he was lying which started several other's to yell in protest as well. Minato looked at them confused and asked again what was going on. Kushina told him the situation. "It couldn't have been me. I haven't been back there since after the academy." Kushina gives him a nod to let him know she believes him. However, one of the ninja says that they should check his room. "Well Minato, is it OK if we check your room if only to be sure?" Minato nods as they enter the house and make their way to his room.

As they enter and look around, Kakashi notices the chunin who first spoke out was reaching around the far side of Minato's bed as if reaching foe something. Suddenly, the chunin smiles and says "Hey, look at what I found." Everyone is taken aback as he reveals the scroll and says "So outsider, what were you saying to us before?" Minato stood there stunned as he tried to say "But, I didn't take it, I swear. You got to believe me." Suddenly, the whole room exploded with yelling as most demanded that Minato be exiled at once or put to death. Kushina stepped before the boy and says "Now look here, just because the scroll was here doesn't mean..." She is cut off by one of the ninja who says "So, you would side with him than your own people. That makes me wonder about you."

Kushina recognized the man as one of the few who didn't like her becoming Hokage. She's about to speak when Minato taps her shoulder. She leans down so he can whisper into her ear. "Go ahead and do it. I kind of figured this would happen eventually and I'm amazed that I lasted this long. I don't want to see you lose face, so do what you gotta do....for the village." Kushina sighs and says "Very well all of you. If that is what you want, then it will be done." She turns and looks at Minato and says "Minato Namikaze, by my order, you are as of now exiled from this village until such time as your name can be cleared. Pack your things and be gone before sun rise."

Minato nods as he starts to pack. One of the nin says "He should leave his jutsu scrolls here as compensation for what he has done." Minato stiffens at that, but Kushina instead says "No, those scrolls belong to the Hidden Light Village and are Minato's legacy and birthright. I will not allow anyone to take them from him. You are all dismissed." Knowing that the discussion was over, everyone leaves. As Kakashi walks out, he notices something funny but chooses to leave it for now.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Very soon, Minato is at the front gate with Kushina and Iruka. "Well, I guess this is it, huh?" says Minato in a sad voice. Iruka walks up and place a hand on his shoulder and says "Minato, I know you didn't steal that scroll. I swear I will uncover the truth so you can return." Minato smiles at him and says "Thanks Iruka-sensei, that means a lot. And I was glad to have you as my teacher foe all those years. Could you tell Hinata and Itachi goodbye for me and that I will miss them and write to them as soon as possible." Iruka nods before moving away.

Kushina walks up and hugs Minato before saying "Despite what has happened, I'm very proud of you. Where ever you go, I'm sure you'll achieve great things in life. So keep yourself safe out there. And where do you plan on going anyways?" Minato returns the hug before saying "I'll be careful. You be careful yourself. As foe where I'll likely go, I think I'll head back home to the north and see about trying to revive the Light Village. I always planned on doing that someday and I guess that today is that day." The three said their final goodbyes as Minato walked out the gate and into the world beyond.

(Hyuga compound)

Hinata had just awoken from a terrible nightmare. In it, she had been running after Minato for some reason. She felt a great fear and pain shooting thru her as if he was leaving her forever. But as fast as she ran while screaming out his name, he just kept getting farther and farther away till he was gone from her sight completely. And just before the dream ended, the form of a massive fox with nine tails emerged and lunged at her while roaring. It was then she woke from the dream, screaming as sweat poured down her body. Shaken, she got up and went into her private bathroom and splashed water onto her face.

Figuring she needed something cool to drink to settle her nerves, she walk to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of milk. As she drank it, she saw her father walk by. Curious, she sat her glass down and walked to him. "Um, father?" she said in a quiet voice. He turned so suddenly, she jumped back in fear for some reason. He looked at her and said in his usual voice "Hinata, why are you up at this hour?" She hesitated for a moment before saying "I was awoken from my sleep by a nightmare. I got up to get a glass of milk to calm my nerves. Then I saw you and I wanted to ask why you were up?"

He looked at her for a second before saying "There was a theaft earlier tonight and it would appear the Namikaze boy was behind it." Hinata suddenly spoke up to her father's surprise. "That has to be a lie, Minato would never steal from anyone." She suddenly realized her outburst and quickly lowered her head in shame for speaking like that to her father. Hiashi looked at her and said "I actually agree with you on that. I know he's innocent as I watched him speak thru my Byakugan and saw no trace of deception on his voice. However, it was not enough to save him."

Hinata's head shot up as fear became evident on her face. "Why? What happened to him?" she asked in a shaky voice. "He has been banished, effective immediately. I wouldn't be surprised if he is already gone from here and out on the road to who knows where. Now, enough of this talk. I'm going to bed and I suggest you turn in as well." And with that, Hiashi left hinata who was too torn up inside over what she has just learned to even think, let alone move. Finally, she says quietly to herself "Minato is gone? No, I can't let him leave me. I need to see him again." And with that, Hinata rushes to her room.

(Kage tower)

Kushina was looking at Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy as she speaks to them. "OK, I want your opinions on this matter as you four are my most trusted shinobi and friends." Kakashi speaks first and says "As I was leaving, I noticed that there was damage done to the base of his bedroom window. The damage could have only been caused by someone forcing it open from the outside and judging from how it looked, it would have been recent too. I also noticed that the chunin who first point his finger at Minato was also the one who found the scroll, and he found it quite quickly and easily if I might add to the mystery." Asuma also spoke next and said "I agree on that. I noticed the bushes outside and directly below his window was slightly trampled on which indicates that some one walked up the side of the house to get to his room."

"But who would do such a thing? I know that many people don't like Minato, but isn't this a little extreme. After all, the person who did this could face death for not only stealing the scroll, but using it to get another punished for the theft by planting it in their possession." Guy shakes his head and says :What kind of coward would use such under handed methods just to remove a promising youth like Minato just because he was born an outsider?" Kushina looks at them and says "That is the reason why we must find the truth quickly. We were intrusted with the task of protecting him and we can't fail that task now. At least not until Minato is ready to handle the outside on his own." And with that, they start trying to think of who could have done it and why.

(Hyuga compound)

Hinata is in her room packing as much as she can fit into her travel pack. She was surprised at first when she realized she was doing that. But she soon realized that it was what she wanted. Minato had become to important to her to just let him go like that. If he was forced to leave the village, then she would leave with him as he had been far kinder and more loving to her than her family could ever even come close to being, so the choice on where she belonged was obvious to her. Finishing her packing, she opened her window and jumped out. She soon made it to the front gate and took one final look back. Satisfied that she had got her final look upon her home, she turned and ran down the road to catch up with Minato and together, see what was out there in the world beyond the village walls.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next time: the truth behind the lie


	5. In One Night

I don't own Naruto

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Chpt.5: In One Night

An hour has passed since Minato left the village and Iruka was currently back at the academy finishing up on filing the written test his class had finished earlier. He had just started working on them when the call for all chunin and jonin to come to the Kage tower came in. In truth, he should be home asleep right now, saving this till tomorrow. But the events of the day had left him not really caring. He knew Minato was innocent of the crime, but how could he prove it? Just as he was about to put the test away, some of the paper's slipped from his hand.

He immediately scoped down to pick them up and that was when he noticed two things. One was that Minato's was the top most paper and the other was he got his first real look at the questions on Minato's test and finally saw how they had been written. 'What the hell? What is this gibberish?' he thought as he looked it over. Though he had been the one to grade the test earlier, he had wanted to finish quickly so he had just done a quick run down over each, only taking time to read the answer's written down and had not even paid any attention to the question's. I mean, why would he need too?

As he read over Minato's questions over the next five minutes, he slowly started to see the real questions mixed in thru the gibberish. Though each question still led to the same answer, they were written in such a way that almost anyone would not know what was being asked. And yet, Minato had answered correctly. But then again, Minato was equal to Shikamaru as the smartest kid in class, so it would be no surprise that he could deduce the truth behind all this gibberish. As he looked to see if any of the other test had been tampered with, Iruka wondered to himself. 'Who could have done this and why? I printed the test out myself and I gave them to Mizuki to.....'

Iruka's thoughts froze at this. 'Come to think of it, Mizuki did seem off after the written test was over and he was absent for the practical skills portion of the test as well as the clone test.' In fact, Iruka suddenly realized that he had not seen his friend at all since the completion of the written test. He had not been present during the summons nor had he been present during the search. Then there was that chunin who had found the stolen scroll behind Minato's bed. Iruka suddenly realized two more things. One was that this chunin had found the scroll rather quickly, almost as if he knew where it was going to be. And the second was that he had never seen this chunin around the village before today.

'Wait, could it be possible? No, it can't be. There's no way Mizuki would do something like this, not when he knows what would happen to him if he was found to have done this. I mean sure, he was never that supporting towards Minato...' That is when the possibility of Mizuki being behind this really seemed real. Mizuki was never happy with Minato and had on several occasion's declared that Minato shouldn't have been allowed to attend the academy do to him being an outsider, but those were just the ramblings he released when he was drunk, right? He really didn't mean all that, right?

But Iruka knew the truth, Mizuki could and from the looks of it, did do this to Minato. 'OK, I can at least tell the fourth about this and see what she thinks.' Iruka moves to the door and starts to open it when he hears two people speaking outside. "So, I see you did your job well." said a voice Iruka was not familiar with. However, the other voice was very familiar to him. "Of course I did my job well. Getting rid of that kid was something I wasn't going to screw up. Oh, and thanks for that helpful information about getting to the scroll. I never would have been able to have taken it otherwise."

'What? That's Mizuki's voice. I don't kow whats going on here, but I better listen and find out.' thinks Iruka as the two figures continue. "It was necessary for you to complete this task, so don't worry about thanking me." said the hooded figure. Mizuki smiled and asked "So, about what we agreed upon. You will keep your end of the bargain now, right?" The hooded figure nodded and said "I will come see in in a couple of days to bring you your reward. Will that be satisfactory?" Mizuki did want to wait, he wanted his reward now. "I'm sorry, but I want it now if you please. I have no guarantee that you'll even come back so give it to me now." said Mizuki in a demanding voice.

The hooded figure frowned before saying "You don't trust me now, huh? Very well, I shall give you your reward now if you really want it." Mizuki smiled and said "That's more like it. So, come on already and give me what I have coming to me." The hooded figure now smiled and said "As you wish." Mizuki suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot thru his body followed be a piercing cold. He feels blood staring to fill his mouth as he looks down to see his associates hand shoved into his chest. As he falls onto the man, he manages to sputter out "Why? I...thought...we...had...a......deal" he says the last part just barely above a whisper before his eyes roll back into his head and his life comes to an end.

Iruka is shocked by this, but stays his ground. The hooded figure pushes Mizuki's lifeless body off of his and says "I kept our deal. You just assumed my payment was something different than what I was offering. After all, I said that I would free you from your current hell that you call a life. So don't blame me if you thought I was going to find you a better job than being an assistant teacher here at the academy." As the figure leaves, he turns and says "And you should be thankful I don't have a reason to kill you either, Iruka Morino." And with that, the hooded figure disappears.

After several seconds, Iruka emerges from the classroom into the hall while thinking 'He knew I was here and yet he let me go, why? Surely he knew I would take what has happened here and what I have learned to the Hokage and she would bring Minato back since we know he's innocent. Unless, what if he wants Minato to be returned. And if that's the case, then why get him exiled to begin with?" Not sure what else to think, Iruka leaves quickly to inform Kushina on what has happened.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hinata moved along the ground quickly, her Byakugan activated as she kept looking for Minato. She was still surprised that she could pack up and abandon her clan so easily just for him. It was that along with all the feelings she had been having for a while now that was confusing her greatly. Hearing that he had been exiled and that she would never see him again had been like a stab wound to her heart and the seconds that passed where she hasn't found him was slowly tearing her apart. She wished she knew what was making her like this. Why was it hard to be around him now anyways. Two years ago, they could stand side by side and she'd be fine. But now, she felt nervous and couldn't look him in his eyes. She would shy away and stutter and even faint if he and she made physical contact.

'Minato, where are you?' she wondered as she passed the ten mile mark beyond the village. Just when she was about to try looking else where, she spotted him off the road and resting under a tree. She quickly moved towards him and arived in seconds. She stopped a few feat from him and allowed herself to smile. "Minato, I found you." she said quietly and happily as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. Minato was asleep, unaware of the girl standing besides him. Hinata went to sit on her knees as she looked at him. She wanted to wake him up, but she didn't want to disturb him either. As she sat there, the feelings he brought out in her started to emerge. Hinata felt a warmth in her chest that was comforting to her while her stomach felt like she had butterflies living with in.

(Kage tower)

"So, your certain of this?" asked Kushina as she looked at Iruka. He nods and says "Yes, I heard it come from his mouth with his own words. Mizuki was the one who stole the scroll so he could get Minato cast out of the village. As for who he was talking too, I never saw his face plus his voice was not one I knew."Kushina nods and says "OK, I'll send some Anbuu to the academy and collect Mizuki's body. Hopefully, we can learn more from it. Iruka, go and Minato back at once. We own him apology and I intend to make this incident up to him." Iruka nods as he rushes out to find Minato.

(Hinata and Minato)

Hinata was just sitting there looking at her friend over a long time, simply admiring his features while she thought back on all the things they had gone thru together in these few short years. She hoped in doing so, she might find a word that could help describe and explain what it is she was feeling for him now. She first thought back to the day that they had first met; he had only just arrived in the village and was wondering around when he had found her. She had needed to get away from everyone so she could overcome her sadness in peace and isolation. When their eyes first made contact, she admitted to herself that she had never seen anyone like him. There was just something about him that made her feel calm and safe.

She had been surprised that she had been so open with him about her troubles with her family, something she never thought she would ever do. And even more surprising was the fact that he then chose to comfort her and he hugged and held her close, telling her that it was OK to cry. She never really understood why she had let herself breakdown like that; she knew that no one else could ever do that, so why had it been so easy for him to do? The answer was easy for it was because, in that first meeting, she knew that she could trust him without question or doubt. That he was the one she would always be able to count on, no matter what.

When they had gone their separate ways, she had been sad about that. She didn't want to leave him, leave the warmth and comfort he gave her. It reminded her of how she felt back when her mother was still alive. After that day, they got lucky and had ran into each other several more times over the next few months before he started attending the academy. On several occasion's, he had found her in a similar state to what she was in when they had first met. But unlike that first time, she had ran to him and latched onto him with all her might, never wanting to let him go. He had become that important to her.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him mumble something in his sleep. "..nata, I'll...ways....there." Hearing him say that made her blush deeply. 'I know, you were always there for me Minato. You don't know how much that means to me. I just wish that it wasn't so hard to be around you now. I wish I knew what this feeling was. But when I look at you, I feel as if my whole body is starting to warm up. And I like the way that feels. I like looking at your spiky blond hair, I can loose myself in your beautiful blue eyes, I admire your strength, and I find myself hanging on every word that escapes your.....'

Her thoughs come to a halt as her eyes focus on his lips. Suddenly, an erge shoots thru her like nothing she has ever experienced before. Not even fully aware of it, she leans forward and brings her face to with in an inch of his own. Her cheeks are glowing pink, she can feel his breath washing over her face, and the bangs that normally rest against the side of her face are now hanging down and brushing against his face. Not knowing why or how, she allows this power and feeling to win as she moves closer, lightly pressing her lips against his.

As their lips touch, a powerful sensation explodes through her body which causes her heart to speed up faster that she ever thought was possible. After holding it for several seconds, Hinata pulls away and allows herself to think about how it felt. Realizing that she liked it, she moves in for another kiss until...."Minato? Are you out here?" comes a voice from the road. Hinata immediately jerks away followed by Minato himself shooting up at the sound of the voice calling him. He looks around and sees nothing, failing to notice Hinata's lunge to hide behind a tree. He then hears the voice again.

"Huh? Is that Iruka-sensei?" he wonders as he hears Iruka once again though his voice is a little further off. "Hey, Iruka-sensei. I'm back here." yells Minato. After several moment's, Iruka comes rushing over and says "Minato, thank Kami I found you." Minato looked at him confused and asked "Why, what's going on?" After catching his breath, Iruka smiles and says "Good news, we found the real thief. It was Mizuki, he was the one who stole the scroll and framed you for its theft." This took Minato by surprise. "What, Mizuki-sensei stole it? And he used it to get me expelled? But why would he do that?" Iruka shook his head and said "I don't no. I guess he was of the same mindset as the rest of the village about you. He even messed with your written test in order to try and make you fail."

"Well, that explains the weird questions. So, what happens now?" asked Minato. "Well, if you want to, you can return to the village to live again. Lady Kushina will inform everyone about this in the morning and of course you'll be needing this back too." Iruka pulls Minato's forehead protector out and hands it to him. Minato smiles and puts it on before getting up and saying "Well, we better get back home then, huh. After all, it's getting pretty late out." Iruka nods as they start to leave. As Minato walks, he thinks to himself. 'Well, I guess I'll go back for now. But this has made my dream seem a lot easier to go thru with now. The dream to one day return home and rebuild my peoples Light Village.' At that moment, he places a finger on his lips at suddenly realizing a lingering impression in his mind. 'Strange, why do I feel like something warm and soft touched my lips? Hmm, must be my imagination.' He shrugs the feeling off and focus's on his future.

Meanwhile, Hinata is smiling happily at what she has just heard. 'Minato's coming back. Thank you Kami, for answering my prayers.' she thinks as she gets up. But, as she starts to move herself, she comes to a halt as she suddenly presses a finger to her lips as the memory of what she had just done with Minato re-entered her mind. "I...I just kissed...Minato." she said in disbelief. Her face then turned a deep shade of red as the memory and feeling of it replayed over and over again with in her. It was then that she finally realized what it was she had been feeling towards Minato all this time.

"I..I'm in love with him. I love Minato, I really love him." She said as her blush became even redder. The realization of this was making her happier than she had ever thought was possible. But it was then that the harsh truth hit her as well. And that truth was that they could never be. The laws of the Hyuga clan would never allow them to be together as Hyuga were only allowed to marry other Hyuga. Even if she told him and he returned her feelings and they started dating, she would have to break up with him after her eighteenth birthday. She now found herself once again on her knees with her face buried in her hands as she started to cry and cry hard. "This isn't fare, why did I have to be born a Hyuga? Why did I have to fall in love with Minato?" she sobbed to no one but the forest around her.

It was then that a memory of her mother played thru her mind. It had been one of they last things her mother had said to her. "Hinata, one day you'll meet a special boy who will capture your heart and be everything to you and you will fall hopelessly in love with him. So make me a promice and never give that love up. Even if this love is not from of our clan, don't let no one stop you from being with him. We are all given only so much time in this life and we all only get one life, so make the most of it and be find happiness with him. No matter what you do and sacrifice, don't give this love up because if you do, you will regret it forever."

Hinata once again stood and wiped her tears away. "I remember your words now mother. I promise that I won't give this love up. It will be difficult, but I will find away to be with him, I swear it." She started for home knowing that there would be hell to pay for her if she was found gone. She also decided not to tell Minato about her feelings at this time. The reason was because she wanted to see if she could determine if he felt the same. She also needed time to build up her courage so that she could tell him the right way. And finally, she wanted to see if she could find something that would allow her to be with him for life, not until she was eighteen. Although, it may be that the only option was to run away with him and hope that they never are found again.

Yes, she had a lot to do and not much time to do it in. But she would find a way. After all, true love can never be denied.

Or so she hoped!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

next time: Meeting Konohamoru and the Third and the Genin Teams

A/N: Well, Hinata finally knows that she is in love with Minato. But the question is, what's next for them? Obviously, she needs to find the courage to tell him and hopes he returns her feelings. Then there is the whole Hyuga only marry other Hyuga rule she needs to escape from. Sadly, that isn't the only obstacle they will face as a potential couple. Before the story is over, something will happen that will put their love to the test as one of them will be tested in regards to the others loyalty and commitment to them. And the end result of this will change everything for ever. But will that change be good or bad?


End file.
